Throughout recorded history, there has been a universal fascination with things that fly. Most of this interest has been concentrated on heavier than air crafts and in its most rudimentary form includes a pair of opposed wings with a body and tail, following the basic configuration of soaring birds.
Even today with the secrets of aerodynamics having been thoroughly explored, the fascination in heavier than air craft remains. The great expense of training to become a pilot and operating an aircraft is cost prohibitive to most people. The thrill of watching pilotless planes and observing their characteristics remains a fascination which is available to people at all economic levels, particularly in the motorless or glider form.
Small pilotless aircraft, commonly referred to as models, come in a myriad of shapes and sizes from the most sophisticated, remotely controlled, power driven aircraft to the simplest hand launched gliders.
In its simplest form, hand launched gliders made of thin balsa wings and tails with an elongated body are inexpensive to purchase and easy to assemble. These gliders usually come two or three to a package since they are so easily broken. Additionally, the flight characteristics and distances achievable with these models are limited and the novelty of the same soon wears off.
Pop top-type soda and beer cans are also universally known and have intrigued many people for years. Some people even collect them. Perhaps, as in the inventor's case, the marvel of their construction along with their colorful decor is what has made them seem too valuable to throw away. For some time the inventor had sensed in himself and others the desire to use these cans for something worthwhile, even after they had served their intended function.
In a moment of inspiration, the inventor combined his love for airplanes and fascination with drink cans and conceived the idea of making drink cans fly.